


Teen Wolf One Shots

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: Teen Wolf One Shots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot Collection, Romantic Tension, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Mikaela, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humorous one shots of the Hale pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Horny Werewolf Protection

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and decided to do a one shot thingy :D and if you want to see something between Mikaela and one of the sexy werewolves then feel free to tell me :D
> 
> The one shots in here will be either for my Teen Wolf story 'In Love With a Monster' or 'Bad Moon Rising' and if there's any one shot you want to see in either story and more detailed then let me know!

Stiles and Mikaela were racing through the corridor of an abandoned warehouse, both teens were making sure that they remained together because they've seen enough horror movies to know what happened to the idiot teens when they are separated from each other during a scene like this. Mikaela shoved Stiles into a room as both teens pressed themselves against the wall they struggle to calm their breathing down.

"Is it still behind us?" Stiles panted out.

Mikaela held up her index finger as she peeked out quickly before she pulled her head back in. "Nope, he's still there..." She whispered before she shoved Stiles towards a hole that was in the back wall. "Get in there...we need to play _keep away_ until Derek and them gets here." Stiles crawled through the hole followed closely by Mikaela who quickly covered the hole with a crate before she and Stiles started to run once more.

A loud howl sounded from behind them as another creature busted through the wall, it was a werewolf. Mikaela and Stiles were both let's out high pitched screams as they threw themselves forward onto the ground, they rolled over and onto their feet as they took running once more.

"You just had to douse that werewolf with pepper spray, MD!" Stiles shouted.

Mikaela looked at him and said, "Excuse me? What was I supposed to do? Let him smell me? Uh, hell to the no." She shoved Stiles forward as she darted behind him, just as anther werewolf crashed through the window. Its claws barely missed her shoulders instead it cut the fabric of her jacket and in response, Mikaela grabbed Stiles's arm and literally dragged him after her as she ran.

"I can run!!" Stiles shouted before he turned his head around when he heard something behind him to see a several werewolves running after them. "Never mind!! Don't stop! Keep dragging me!"

"Don't mind if I do!!" Mikaela shouted as she turned down a corridor but both she and Stiles skidded to a stop when they saw that it was a blocked off entrance. "Sonofa..." She peeked through the gaps in the wood planks before she and Stiles tugged on them to see if they can be torn off. Nope, whoever nailed them on didn't want them to be removed in this life time.

A growl from behind them caused the two trapped teens to whip around and press against the boards, Stiles moving so that he now stood in front of Mikaela shielding her with his body. Mikaela gripped his jacket as she stared at the werewolves before them who were staring at them with glowing, yellow eyes. Their eyes were fixed on her, ignoring Stiles who was trying to keep her out of their sights.

There was no way around them.

Just before the werewolves got ready to pounce, Mikaela heard a growl behind them and she shoved Stiles down before she dropped right on top of him as the boards behind them were broken through sending broken wooden boards everywhere. Both teens covered their heads to protect themselves from the splinters and nails.

Mikaela felt something brush against her and she looked up to see Derek crouched next to her, she smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. Once satisfied that the two humans were in one piece, he joined the rest of Hale pack in the attacking of the rogue werewolves. Mikaela got off Stiles and helped him to his feet just as one of the werewolves broke free and charged at them, the girl shoved her friend onto his ass as she reached behind her and pulled something out of her back pocket.

Just as it got close enough to touch, she lashed out and pressed the object into the werewolf's side. There was a faint crackling sound and the werewolf dropped to the ground, twitching. The rogue pack quickly realized that they wouldn't survive if they continued to fight so they quickly left, even the one that Mikaela had attacked. Once they were gone and they guys shifted back, Stiles peeked around her shoulder to see what she had done to the werewolf.

In her hand was a police-issued taser.

"Where did you get that? And why do you have it?"

"My dad gave it to me." Mikaela said as she puts it away after making sure that it was off. "And it's for Horny Werewolf Protection... My dad's words, not mine." 

Peter looked at her when she said that but doesn't say anything as he goes to make sure that the rogue pack was gone.

Stiles looked at Mikaela and said, "That was directed at Peter, wasn't it?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Was all Mikaela said as she walked away.


	2. Don't Underestimate Humans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikaela Sawyer from 'In Love With A Monster' may be a human but she knows how to fight and will fight defend herself and Stiles.

**Beacon Hills Urgent Care**

Mikaela and Stiles was creeping through the unlit corridors of the Beacon Hill Urgent Care, the teen girl had a metal baseball bat that she was holding tightly in her hands. In fact she was holding it so tightly that her knuckles were turning white as she tried to calm her breathing down. She and Stiles were being hunted by a pack of rogue werewolves, the teens had ran into a closed Urgent Care (more like Mikaela had picked the lock and forced Stiles through the now open door before she followed and locked it behind them) and they were playing hide-and-go seek with a rogue werewolf. 

They crouched down behind a counter, both teens pressed close to each other as they tried to make themselves small. Stiles was holding onto Mikaela's jacket as both teens breathed heavily, Mikaela looked at Stiles and leaned in close.

"I know separating is stupid." Mikaela whispered as her lips brushed against his ear. "But we need to draw it out and get rid of it." 

"Whose going to be bait?" Stiles asked.

Mikaela looked at him and smiled.

Stiles sighed heavily and said, "I knew you were going to do that."

"Good boy." She patted his cheek. "Now run  along and don't worry about anything."

The boy grumbled as he got up and took off running while Mikaela went down another way, hopefully it'll go after her and not Stiles since she was armed and dangerous. There was a loud roar then a yelp somewhere behind her.

So much for that plan, Mikaela thought as she turned around and ran down another corridor hoping that she'll get there in time...

\---

Stiles was running for his life, he was too focused on looking behind him that he wasn't paying any attention to what was in front of him. He crashed into something solid and he almost fell flat on his ass but that was stopped when a hand gripped his shirt and held up. Stiles looked up to see that it was Peter who had crashed into, he may not like the guy but he was happy to see him especially when he saw that Derek, Scott, Jackson and Isaac were with him.

"Stiles, where's Mikaela?" Scott asked.

"We separated so that she can take him out with her baseball bat." Stiles panted out. 

Peter scoffed and said, "Did she seriously think that she could take a werewolf on? She's human."

Before Stiles could respond, the werewolf skidded around the corner and fixed its glowing, yellow eyes on them and growled. Peter quickly pushed Stiles behind them as he and the others took a step forward and growled at the werewolf as the change started to take effect.

The werewolf roared as it charged towards them but just as it passed another corridor, a metal baseball bat comes swinging out and gets it right in the chest. With a choked yelp, the werewolf falls stunned and breathless briefly. Then Mikaela stepped into the larger corridor, holding her bat up and looking down at the werewolf.

"MD!" Stiles said.

Mikaela jumped and turned around to see Stiles with the Hale pack standing behind her. She smiled widely and walked over to them, hugging Stiles and Scott as she said, "What's up?"

"Did you just take a werewolf out with a baseball bat?" Isaac asked surprised.

"It was a metal baseball bat and I just stunned him." Mikaela said as she patted the bat into her other hand. "And he dented it, the bastard." She pointed towards the nice size dent in the bat.

Jackson stared at her with a stunned expression on his face as he said, "I can't believe you actually did that..."

"What? You thought I was going to let him make Stiles into his chew toy?" Mikaela asked. "No way in hell I was going to let that happen." She squeaked when Stiles threw his arms around her to hug her. 

"My heroine!"

"Okay, that's cool and all but you can let me go on because I would like to remind you, Stile ol' boy that I just stunned the werewolf." Mikaela said.

"Oh yeah... I forgot about him." Stiles said.

Mikaela rolled her eyes and said, "I expected as much so let's go behind the werewolves who are actually the real heroes here... At least all but one is." Peter looked at her when she said that as if he knew that was directed towards him. "So the two humans will be back here while you guys deal with him so good luck and have fun!" Mikaela grabbed Stiles's shirt and dragged him behind their friends. 


	3. S & M? No Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? I was listening to S & M by Rihanna

Mikaela tugged at the rope that tied her wrists to a metal bar above her, her jacket had been removed from her so all she left was her black racer back V-neck tank top and her dark blue denim jeans and her black Vans low tops. Her arms were spread apart above her head if she hadn't been kneeling and her legs were tied, she would have been spread angel but she wasn't. Mikaela was kneeling on the dirty floor of the warehouse, panting heavily through her nose since her mouth was covered by duct tape.

"Shhh, my dear." A velvety voice said from behind her then she felt fingers touching her cheek, Mikaela grunted and jerked her head away. "Such a feisty little thing... I can see why Peter gave you the gift."

She let's out a muffled growl and kicked backwards but the werewolf just chuckled and stepped out of her reach.

"Be nice." The werewolf purred as he stepped around her to crouch down in front of her and smile. 

Mikaela mumbled something, which sounded to be very much like 'fuck you'. 

The werewolf smiled at her before he gripped her jaw roughly and tilted her head back as he lowered his head, his lips brushed against her duct tape covered lips. "Too bad that I didn't find you first." He said smiling at her. "I would have taken you with me after I bite you."

She glared levelly at him, her hazel-brown speaking volumes about what she thought of him. It wasn't much, she thought he was the scum of the earth. Suddenly he released her and looked over his shoulder before he looked back at her and said, "Looks like your back is here, my dear but don't worry, we'll see each other again." And with that he took off and a few seconds later, Peter stepped into the room.

Mikaela grunted and mumbled as she tugged at the ropes, Peter ran over to her and untied her and once her hands were free she tore off the duct tape and licked her lips. She then stood up and dusted herself off as Peter eyed the rope that tied her to the pole.

"I didn't know you were into S & M, Mikaela." Peter said. "I would have offered to tie you up with something that didn't rub your skin off."

"S & M? From you? No Thanks." Mikaela snapped out. "I had enough of being tied up to last me a life time." She rubbed her red wrist and winced when she felt a slight throb from the sensitive skin. 

Peter smiled at her and said, "If you change your mind, my offer still stands." 

"Yeah, not in this life time." Mikaela quipped as she grabbed her jacket and put it on. "I wouldn't hold my breathe if I was you either."

"You're such a little tease, I like that about you." Peter said as he followed her out of the warehouse.

Mikaela doesn't say anything instead she only stared at him before she looked away and continued to walk.


	4. Hair cut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be in the stories because it takes place when Peter is brought back to life and is with Derek and them. This scene will be from 'Bad Moon Rising'.

Mikaela walked down the stairs of the old warehouse that the Hale pack were calling home for the time being, her hands were in her varsity hoodie jacket's pocket as she walked down them. Her curls bounced with each step she took, her boot heels making a clicking sound as she stepped down. She turned a corner and stepped into the room with a smile when she sees her pack.

"Hey." Mikaela said as she hugged Scott. "How's it going?"

Scott hugged her back and said, "Good... Peter is in the next room."

"Ah, so how is our resident psycho?" Mikaela quipped as she released her friend.

"He's doing fine, thanks." A voice said from behind her.

Mikaela turned around to see Peter walking out of the next room with shorter hair than he had previously, the teenage girl eyed him as she tilted her head to the side.

"You like what you see?" Peter asked.

"I like your new hair." Mikaela said as both Stiles and Scott have her horrified looks, she missed the look that passed over Derek's face but she did catch the smug look on Peter's. "It doesn't make you look like some creepy cradle robber." That wiped the smug look off of Peter's face as well as the horrified looks on Scott and Stiles though the two latter were laughing softly.

Derek cleared his throat and said, "Did anything happen while you were in town, Mikaela?"

Mikaela looked at him and shook her head, "I didn't run into any of the werewolf hunters... I kept mostly out of sight." She looked at Peter and added. "What's wrong, Peter? Wolf got your tongue?"

Peter crossed his arms over his chest as he said, "You're a cheeky little thing, aren't you? Is that any way to talk to your mate?"

"Okay, two things." Mikaela said as she held up to fingers. "First of all, I am not little so stop calling me that or I will kick you and second of all, who are you calling 'your mate'? You bite me and therefore made me into a werewolf so yeah, if we were Vampires that would make you my creator daddy." She paused. "But it's the same concept so yeah, so not your mate..."

"How many times are you going to have to repeat that, MD?" Stiles asked. 

"As many times as I have until it sinks in that thick skull of his." Mikaela said with a smile. "Until I sound like a broken record and annoy you all then you can all blame Peter for that and kick his ass."

"Derek and Scott can kick his ass." Stiles quipped. "Since I'm the only human in this group." 

Mikaela looked at him and said, "I can bite you if you want to blend in, Stiles."

"Heh, no thank you... I'm good." Stiles said as he moved away from Mikaela. "Why don't you continue making fun of how Peter is a cradle robber and how his new hair cut doesn't make him look like one anymore."

The girl looked at him before she laughed and said, "I was kidding, Stiles but yeah, let's go back to making fun of cradle robber Peter and his new hair cut." Her smile was to both humor and comfort him.


End file.
